


An Android's redemption

by Warmebrisevommeer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Android Saga, Canon: Dragon Ball GT (Anime), Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmebrisevommeer/pseuds/Warmebrisevommeer
Summary: Setted up after the Super 17 Android saga in GT in which 17 survives. Vegeta plays an important role in this one-shot.Commissioned by  @Cyborg183 on twitter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Android's redemption

Son Goku pierced C17 with a focused Ryu-ken fist punch through his stomach; never had he felt such tremendous force, let alone pain.

But before he could activate his protective barrier, all he could see was the glare of Kame-hame-ha's ki rushing at him, piercing him through every pore of his body; destroying him from the inside until he lost consciousness.

Everything around him was black. An emptiness that his loneliest feelings could not begin to describe. Was this death? Was he alive? He did not know.

But suddenly he saw a bright flash of lightning strike into nothingness, over and over again. Blinded by the light, he covered his eyes and opened them again, but this time he saw worried blue eyes looking down at him. Blonde strands framed her beautiful face, which looked confusingly like his.

„C17! I'm so glad you're yourself again!" she whispered as a small smile appeared on her lips.

'What does she mean, myself again? Had I been someone else?'

"Where am I C18?"

Concern flitted across her face and was replaced by sternness.

"You were forced by Dr Gero and Dr Mu to merge with your copy and destroy everything around you."

He felt his eyes widen. 'How could this have happened? The last thing I remembered was the forest I was patrolling.'

But then he noticed the deep sadness in her eyes. He knew that face all too well.

"What have I done?"

C18 hesitated, her lower lip quivering and her pupils darting back and forth searching for words.

"You killed Kuririn," Son-Goku blurted out. Even though he no longer possessed his original height, he was still recognisable.

C17 felt a painful tugging in his chest as he turned to his sister, who was struggling with her tears. He had indeed killed his brother-in-law without him being able to remember it.

Slowly he sat up and heaved himself onto his trembling legs. He looked down and realised how tattered his clothes were, blood clung to his skin and there were scratches, bruises and scrapes all over his body.

"Forgive me sis." he said before leaping into the air and flying away.

He felt a lump in his throat and did not want to continue facing the shame of his misdeed.

He flew continuously, not even stopping when his injuries became apparent, even when he had put enough distance between him and his sister.

He just didn't know how to make it up to her. He had lost face, he had lost honour and most of all he had broken his sister's heart.

He soon recognised the forest he had come to love as a ranger. He landed bumpily on tall grasses and lay still for the time being with his face in the grass. He breathed in the wet and cold earthy scent of the bushes and exhaled loudly. He was welcome here. Here he would not be able to harm anyone.

Weeks passed and C17 had given himself over to complete solitude. He trained to keep his mind off his infamy and guarded the forest from poachers who wanted the pelts of endangered species. He could almost forget what he had done. But only almost.

He gathered the branches from the ground and marched to his camp, he sat down at the fireplace and lit the wood with a ki blast. Staring pensively into the fire, he thought about his sister.

He thought about the relieved expression on her face when he woke up; thought about why she didn't despise him. Why didn't she hate him, why was she so kind to him? Had her marriage to Kuririn changed her? He couldn't explain it any other way, it must have been Kuririn's influence, since he only knew her as a ruthless and vengeful woman.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he listened as the treetops rustled with a violent gust of wind and the branches bent to the force of the wind. His inner sensor reported a tremendous force that told him something only darkly.

But the next moment it crashed into the ground, creating a huge earthquake and kicking up dust. C17 held his arm protectively in front of his face and tried to make out something through the dust cloud, but he could not. He waited patiently, but alarmed, until the fog of dust and earth cleared and recognised the typical spiky hair, the proud posture of his shoulders and the small stature of his body. Out of the mist of dust stepped Vegeta, the proudest warrior C17 had ever met.

"Lying here lazily in the sun, sitting your ass off, making me look for you halfway around the world, huh? Get up, we're leaving."

C17 knew Vegeta wouldn't give him any details and flew off into the air without another word. One last time he looked back at the safe place, far away from any civilisation.

They flew above the clouds at ultrasonic speeds, darting past birds, flying machines and thunderclouds; unfazed by physical forces.

Soon they reached the capital, which seemed so much more alive than he remembered. Vehicles drivers honked aggressively at each other, people were mobbed, partying loudly in groups to music from the music recorder, walking along the parks while dogs barked at each other across the streets; it was almost as if he hadn't destroyed the entire place a few weeks ago, people remained as they were: naïve and selfish.

"Don't snooze, we're almost there!" the Saiyan yelled into the wind. Although his voice was muffled by the headwind, C17 could clearly hear his raspy nature and so spurred himself to fly faster.

The yellow spherical house of Capsule Corporation loomed in front of them as they jerked to a halt and landed on the balcony where many familiar faces were sitting on the chairs, chatting boisterously until the most familiar face of them jumped up joyfully and awaited C17 with bright eyes -.

Son Goku.

The hero who had saved the earth many times and willingly sacrificed himself for his family and friends.

"Welcome back!" he trilled in his deep voice. It surprised C17, however, that Son Goku was no longer small in stature, but possessed his original size, which matched his abilities.

"C17, look who's back among the living!" said Son Goku, waving his wildly, pointing at the small-framed man behind him. He looked just as decrepit and old as before, but the missing nose was his distinguishing feature.

"It's good to see my brother-in-law again, even if our last encounter was a bit bumpy," Kuririn said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Enough gooey talk, let's get down to business," Vegeta growled irritably, shooing everyone inside until only Son Goku, C17 and he were left on the balcony.

"I brought you here so you could stay here with us and train with us so we could become stronger. Your days on the devilish side are now over and you should start using your infinite ki reserves to do good. I was once vicious too, even giving myself to the devil himself to gain more power, so I can understand your motivation. Ultimately, I understood that pure strength doesn't arise from ruthlessnes rather comes when you have people around you that you want to protect."

"Vegeta is right for once! We need you with us on Team Z to protect Earth from more dangerous enemy newcomers." Vegeta shot an annoyed look at Son Goku, who laughed, unimpressed. "I'm getting bored training with Vegeta because I already know every single technique he uses, so you'd be a change of pace for me."

"That's it Kakarot, let's settle this right here and now!" roared Vegeta hot-headedly, while Son Goku leaned his fists on his hips, his chest proud as he mocked Vegeta heartily.

C17 couldn't help but feel his guilt disappear all at once and he had to try to suppress a smile.

"You can count on me." he replied firmly, receiving a cheerful "Yattaaaa!" from Son Goku. He had no idea yet, however, how mercilessly Saiyans trained.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @freshbreezesworld
> 
> Or 
> 
> Twitter @freshbreeze18 
> 
> For more content!


End file.
